


Don't Let It Get To You

by selzbig



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: !!!!!, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Best Friends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, and a thing happened, i dont know what this is tbh, i wrote this after that whole 'lets hate on ashton for dumb reasons' night, im not good at tagging so, michael understands ashton and i just, really gross teeth rotting fluff, theyre just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selzbig/pseuds/selzbig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Just ignore them, Ash."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Ashton didn’t think it was that easy. He never really thought that “ignoring” it was something he could do.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Come here," Michael murmured and set the phone aside before wrapping his arms around Ashton and pulling him to his chest. "Don’t let them get to you, yeah? I know it’s tough but you’re better than that. Even if you don’t believe it, it’s true. Things will be okay."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In other words, Ashton starts to have a mental breakdown and no one but Michael is able to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It Get To You

in the works aka i'm putting this somewhere else ill keep you posted

**Author's Note:**

> ttehehehehhrehhee bye  
> (i accept thank yous, hugs and kisses in the form of kudos thank you and goodnight)


End file.
